


with you it’s euphoric

by foreverobessed



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: And me or din certainly isn’t complaining, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Boys in Skirts, Boys in dresses, Cinnamon Roll Luke Skywalker, Crossdressing, Dancing, Din Djarin Removes the Helmet, Family Bonding, Fluff, Grogu and his two dads, Luke Skywalker in Dresses, Luke Skywalker is a Sweetheart, Luke is wearing modern fashion bc I’m just not creative, M/M, Picnics, Planet Naboo (Star Wars), Pre-Star Wars: A New Hope, Sunshine Luke Skywalker, but like not really, fast burn, pre Star Wars a new hope but grogu and din are still father and son, the opposite of slow burn, the whole point I wrote this was to write Luke in dresses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:27:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28582722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverobessed/pseuds/foreverobessed
Summary: Luke is a farmer on Naboo who likes to wear dresses and Din just happened to meet him in a marketplace. It all goes from there.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Luke Skywalker
Comments: 10
Kudos: 154





	with you it’s euphoric

**Author's Note:**

> UHH IDK WHAT THIS IS but like enjoy!! (ps ive never written dinluke/skydalorian before or din so like sorry if din isn’t in character, i tried)

The first time Din saw him in town he’s carrying Grogu in one of his arms and pushing a cart with the other. He’s in the marketplace on a very sunny afternoon. He went to Naboo for a bounty and he had collected it early, he went very deep in the Lake Country on Grogu’s request. He’s already indulged the kid enough with sweets and he swore he’ll get him to eat vegetables eventually. He didn’t see him at first but Grogu’s curious cooing and he looks up and is able to see through the visor of his helmet a young man wearing a dress. His breath hitched slightly as he laid eyes on him. The dress is a fun lemon floral print, the bodice has corestry boning to the front, back and sides. It gave the young man a cinched waist and an hourglass figure. The puff sleeves on the dress make the dress seem more summery, and there’s a long slit on the side thigh, giving Din a glance of a golden tanned thigh. 

It made his cheeks flush slightly on the mask, he wanted to look away but he couldn’t. The young man had sunny blonde hair that was bleached by the sun with a white cotton bandanna that held his hair back and eyes as blue as the lakes on Naboo. He had on low cut black shoes with heels that had a single clasp down the instep. He had on frilly white socks that went to just above his ankles, his ears gleamed and he looked up to see sterling silver constellation earrings gleaming in the sunlight. Grogu looked up at him with big eyes and he just looked away from the beautiful young man. Din shook his head as if to shake himself out of it and slipped over a couple of credits to the Gungan shopkeeper. They nodded gratefully, and he turned around just to knock over the young man he had been previously staring at it. 

“O-Oh, I’m so sorry,” Din put down his basket and kneeled down, putting Grogu down who stared at the man curiously. He helped him put his things back in the basket. Then he stood up and offered his gloved hand to the blond, helping the man to his feet. Even though their hands weren’t quite touching fully he could feel the boy’s slightly calloused fingers through the glove. The man’s blue eyes zoned into him like he could see through the mask and met his eyes, “I should’ve looked where I was going.”

“Oh, it’s fine.” The man’s voice had an Outer Rim accent but it wasn’t thick and he pronounced his words in Basic like he was from Naboo, “Are you new around here? I haven’t seen you around here before.” 

“Just passing through.” He answered, feeling his heart almost beat out of his chest. 

“Oh, and who's this?” The man leaned down to Grogu’s level, putting his basket on the ground and carefully picking up Grogu.

Grogu’s ears twitched but he welcomed the young man, big eyes staring at him. 

“Oh, his name is Grogu.” Din said. 

“Well, hello Grogu,” The man said softly, “My name is Luke Skywalker, and what’s your father’s name?”

“Call me Mando,” He said, a soft grin on his face under his helmet. Luke gave him a soft smile, just a curve of his lips but it widened his grin. Grogu’s hand reached out and pressed against Luke’s cheek. 

Luke let out a little laugh, an almost melodic sounding noise. “He’s very cute,” Luke said, with a soft smile before almost hesitantly placing him back in his arms.

Luke picked up both their baskets and handed him his with a small smile, “It was nice meeting you, Mando.” He liked the way his name  _ (well nickname)  _ rolled off the blond’s tongue. 

“You as well, Luke.” Din said, adjusting Grogu in his arms and his basket. He watched Luke walk away, with the Naboo sun beaming down at him and his lemon floral dress fluttering with each step. 

—

The next time Din saw Luke it was in Theed. He was wearing a baby blue dress that had a sweetheart neckline and was fitted. It had a tie in the front and it had short puff sleeves. The baby blue dress cinched at the waist then came out, stopping mid thigh. He had on gold spiral earrings and a dainty multicolored butterfly charm necklace. His hair was held back by some dainty gold hair clip. He had on plain black shoes that had a round toe with court pumps and an ankle strap. He didn’t have Grogu with him; he was on the ship and he was looking for information on the latest bounty he had been recently hunting down. Theed had been his last known coordinates but it looked like a dead end. 

So when Luke saw him and waved at him with that sunny smile he  _ had  _ to walk over. His body didn’t feel like his own as he walked over to Luke. “What are you doing here?” Luke asked with a lilt, an empty woven basket hung over his elbow. 

“Just my job,” Din replied easily. Sometimes he was glad he wore a helmet - so Luke couldn’t see the way his eyes lingered on his golden legs. “What are you doing here?”

“Oh, I sell and grow food,” Luke said, “I live far in the Lake Country on some land, I got it when I first came here.” 

“Are you from the Outer Rim?” Din blurted out, “S-Sorry, if that was blunt but I could tell from your-“

“My accent,” Luke finished with a small smile, “Yes I was born on Tatooine.”

“Oh,” The surprise was evident even if you couldn’t see Din’s face, “This must be a big change. All the water you can ever imagine.” 

Luke laughed a little, a smile curving his lips showing off pearly white teeth, “Yeah, you’re right. It rains here, a lot. On Tatooine we had to gather moisture for the air and if you had lots of water you were wealthy. Here, everyone has water and it’s not a privilege it’s a right.”

Din considered him, a young man who had grown on a desert planet that seemed forever dry and the twin suns beamed down on you. Din had gone there several times more than he’d like - it was the criminal underground basically. Now Luke was on a water planet, with big lakes and swamps and rain. 

Luke gave him a smile, “Well, I’ll be seeing you, Mando.” He did a little mock salute, two fingers to his Temple. 

Din smiled a bit under the mask, “I’ll see you too, Luke.”

—

The next time he sees Luke is during the Festival of Lights (or whatever it’s called now that the Republic has fallen - why do they still have it anyway?) and he’s currently running from Imps. How was he supposed to know this bounty was an Imperial deep undercover? He’s running through crowds of people dancing when he ran smack dab into Luke, almost knocking him over like the first time. He caught Luke this time however, grabbing his elbows and steadying him. He didn’t quite realize it was Luke until he met those brilliant blue eyes. He was wearing a strapless dress that was a champagne color with a high thigh slit and detachable sleeves. It was the longest dress he’d ever seen the man in and it hit the floor and had a train. It had golden and navy stars sewn into the dress and the abdomen was see through but still had the stars on it. He couldn’t see what shoes he was wearing but he was sure they were heels because he stood taller. He had on dangly silver star earrings and a layered silver necklace that ended just above his collarbone. His chest was tan and now that they were close he could see a smattering of freckles over Luke’s nose.

He looked stunning and his eyelashes looked longer and darker and his lips looked pink and he looked  _ stunning.  _ His stomach curled in response to this realization. “Mando! What are you doing here-“ 

“I’m uhm hiding,” He said, stumbling over his words. He heard commotion somewhere behind him, and Luke’s head moved to the commotion too. 

Luke’s eyes looked up and flicked to his helmet, “Well, maybe you should take off your helmet. You stand out.”

“I can’t just take this off! It’s a part of my creed, no living thing can see me without it on-“ Anxiety coiled in his stomach as they got closer. He should’ve ran away by now but he got distracted by Luke’s pretty face. 

Luke blinked up at him, those ridiculously long dark eyelashes distracting him, “I won’t look.” He closed his eyes, letting his eyelashes flutter shut. 

Din opened his mouth to say something, to argue back. This was his creed, his whole life, he  _ couldn’t-  _ but then he heard commotion just from behind him and he cursed and took off his helmet, and wrapped his hands around Luke’s waist, setting his chin ontop of Luke’s head and sort of burying his face in his blonde hair. His heart thudded in his chest, and his chest felt tight. He squeezed his eyes shut,  _ breathe, breathe! One.. two.. three..  _ but that didn’t help him. He felt overwhelmed and felt like everyone was staring at him when in reality probably no one was even paying attention. Everyone around them was either dancing or drunk or dancing  _ and  _ drunk. 

Luke’s hands went to his chest palms set flat on his Mandalorian chest plate , murmuring softy, “You need to breathe, Mando.” He could probably feel the harsh rises of his chest. Luke took one of his hands and laced their fingers with his and with the other he put it against his chest. His breath hitched as he realized his glove was against Luke’s tanned chest. 

“Breathe with me,” Luke murmured, his voice soft and melodic, and so he did. He matched his breathing to Luke’s and when the people following him passed by and his breathing picked up Luke squeezed his fingers as if to ground him, to remind him. When they had long since passed Din was still swaying slightly with Luke, after a few moments Din put back on his helmet, and Luke’s long eyelashes fluttered and he gave him a soft smile. 

“Thank you,” Din said softly, and he was thankful. Not a lot of people did respect his beliefs, and Luke did. 

Luke gave him a smile, “No problem, Mando.”

Din hesitated for a moment before saying, “It’s Din. My name is Din Djarin.” It was in this moment he realized their fingers were still laced together and his hand was pressed against Luke’s bare chest. He hesitantly put his hand off the man’s chest. 

Luke’s smile widened, “It’s nice to meet you, Din Djarin.” His smile dimmed slightly, “I’m guessing it’s your cue to leave?” 

Din nodded, a frown curling his lips downwards, “Yes.. sorry, Luke.”

Luke blinked up at him, “How about you come to visit me? I have a cottage out in the Lake Country.. Grogu and you could come.”

Din is blinking in surprise at that, and doesn’t really know he’s nodding till his helmet tipped downwards. 

Luke smiled, a gentle smile curving his lips, “Yes, okay. I’ll see you then,  _ Din.” _

—

When Din sees Luke next he’s stepping through a stone pathway with flowers all around the pathway and the cottage up ahead. He’s holding Grogu in his arms who cooed curiously at the Nabooian birds flying above their heads. When Luke stepped out of the cottage he’s wearing a white dress that had a pink floral print and cap puff sleeves. It has a sweetheart neckline and a tie neck. It had a ruched bust and it was fitted, ending midthigh. He had silver necklaces layered on top of each other, a silver heart choker, a small diamond necklace that followed the line of his collarbone and another necklace ending lower than the previous with a pink jewel in it. He had on some dangly silver dangle crystal drop earrings. 

Luke waved to them as he walked towards them, smiling. Grogu cooed and held out his arms towards Luke who scooped him up from Din’s arms, “Hello, Grogu! I missed you too!” Din smiled from under his mask as he watched Luke murmur things to Grogu, who just cooed at him. 

Luke turned to him, a big smile on his face. He looked quite magnificent and almost untouchable, dreamlike; with the Naboo sun shining down on him. His blue eyes looked like the lakes on this planet. “Come on! I set up a picnic for the three of us.” Luke held out his hand, and Din took it without hesitating. It felt right for their fingers to lace together and for them to be together with Grogu in their arms. He led them through the long grasses until they were nearby one of the beautiful lakes of the Lake Country. A blanket was laid out with food and Luke sat down, folding his legs together. He sat Grogu down and he made a curious noise. 

He listened to Luke as he talked about his childhood on Tatooine and how everything was so different when he moved. He kept a watchful eye on Grogu as he toddled around, eating some food that was set out. His eyes watched Luke’s pink lips as they talked - and Luke popped a grape in his mouth and smiled at him. 

When the words leave his mouth it’s a surprise to him too that he said, “Can I kiss you?”

He watched as Luke’s cheeks turned a soft pink, and so did his chest. Luke nodded, a piece of blonde hair getting in his face. Din shuffled towards him, moving the piece of hair out of his face. He lifted up the bottom of his helmet, just enough so you could see his mouth, and just enough so Luke wouldn’t awkwardly bang his head against his helmet. He cupped Luke’s cheek, his thumb brushing over his cheekbone softly. Din kissed Luke slowly, and it felt like everything else around him was hazy. Nothing else really mattered, only  _ Luke.  _ Luke in his dresses and his golden legs and his slim waist and his brilliant lake blue eyes and his smile and his kindness and his  _ everything.  _ His mind was just a loop of  _ Luke, Luke, Luke, Luke, Luke.  _

Luke kissed back, a bit clumsily. He could guess that Luke didn’t have much experience, he lived on Tatooine after all but that didn’t matter to him. This was  _ Luke.  _ Luke softly hummed pleasantly against his lips, moving his mouth against Din’s. Din wrapped his arms around that waist, tugging Luke forward. He complied, he was half in Din’s lap. He didn’t stop kissing Luke until he pulled away for breath. In that moment, Din didn’t think he’d ever get tired of Luke Skywalker. 

**Author's Note:**

> hope y’all enjoyed this!! this is so fluffy n idk how bc i usually write angst but i hope you guys liked this n sorry if you didn’t. also planning on writing a tangled din/luke fic but im not even 1K words in :(
> 
> tumblr: forever-obessed


End file.
